


Anger Management

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an assignment goes wrong, Doyle helps Bodie work of some aggression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

The assignment had been a total disaster and both Bodie and Doyle were in a furious mood.

A few women at the pub they were currently drinking at had been tempted to make some sort of effort but the anger and general aura of menace that surrounded both of them prevented anyone from coming closer.

Bodie stalked to the bar and bought them both another scotch. The busty barmaid tried to flirt with him but he shot her a murderous glare, picked up their drinks and stormed back to Doyle.

“Fucking Cowley!” was the first words out of Doyle’s mouth at his return and Bodie raised his glass in salute to that comment.

“One day I’m going to pack this lark in” he grumbled and Bodie glared at him.

“Yer right Sunshine! And do what?” He demanded sick of hearing this particular gripe of Doyle’s. He was always going to resign and of course never did. The pub was slowly filling with young people ready for a Friday night on the town and the band was setting up in one corner.

“Come on lets get out of here!” Bodie grumbled and snatched his leather jacked off the back of his chair and shrugged into it. Doyle didn’t say a word just followed his partner out of the pub.

Bodie stalked across the car park and Doyle was once again reminded of a huge black panther. ‘An extremely angry black panther’ Doyle thought watching the sleek muscular body of his partner. He felt a decided stirring in his jeans and grinned. He knew just how to get Bodie out of his foul mood.

The ride to Bodie’s flat was in total silence. Both men lost in their own thoughts although neither could have imaged how different those thoughts were.

Bodie was still fuming over the total cock up of an assignment but not Doyle. He had other things on his mind.

Bodie pulled the Capri up outside his current block of flats and didn’t even bother asking Doyle up. He knew he’d follow anyhow. Doyle followed Bodie inside and admired that firm muscular arse under skin tight black denim as Doyle followed Bodie up the stairs. Doyle was in a fair bit of discomfort by the time they’d climbed the three flights to Bodie’s flat.

Bodie threw his keys on the hall table and stormed over to the drink’s cabinet. “You want a drink?” He asked holding up the scotch bottle for Doyle’s inspection.

“No” Doyle said tossing his jacket over the sofa and advancing on Bodie who glared at him. “What do you want then?” Bodie demanded pouring himself one and turning to face Doyle as he well - stalked him was the best description Bodie could come up with.

“You!” Doyle muttered just before he pinned Bodie up against the wall and kissed him. Bodie dropped the glass and it clattered across the floor, spilling whisky as it went as Doyle devoured him. Bodie opened his mouth to complain and Doyle slid his tongue into the hot wet warmth and stroked it along Bodie’s.

Doyle felt rather than heard his startled intake of breath as they kissed. Lord it was amazing. Doyle tugged Bodie’s polo neck out of his jeans and roughly pushed it up to expose the vast expanse of his chest. Doyle nibbled none too gently on Bodie’s neck and he moaned at the small hurts.

“Oh Christ Ray” Bodie shuddered as tremors shook his body. Doyle unclasped the snap of Bodie’s jeans and roughly shoved them and the boxers underneath down and let his raging erection spring free.

“Mine!” Doyle proclaimed wrapping his fist around Bodie’s cock and smearing the pre cum over the head.

“Yes!” He sighed as Doyle started to pump him. “Ohhh yes” Bodie groaned as pleasure zinged along his nerves.

“Bed!” Doyle demanded and, with his hand still wrapped around Bodie’s cock, led him to the bedroom and roughly pushed him down on the bed. “Stay there!” he commanded in a tone that brooked no argument as he pulled off Bodie’s shoes and unceremoniously dragged his jeans and boxers off him leaving him in a runched up polo neck and a grin sprawled across his dark blue duvet.

‘God he’s beautiful’ Doyle thought as Bodie grinned up at him hungrily. Bodie pulled the polo neck off over his head and sprawled, now totally naked across his bed and grinned at him.

“Well you’ve got me, now what you going to do with me?” he asked hands linked behind his head looking for all intense purposes quite relaxed sprawled over his bed. Doyle could only stare in wonder. ‘No wonder the birds flock to him’. Bodie was gorgeous. Pale white skin, wide broad chest and muscled arms, flat belly, thick muscled legs and a cock that would make Johnny Holmes weep. Long and thick and right now standing to attention so he knew Bodie was not against Doyle ordering him about like this.

“I’ll give you one guess!” Doyle said running his nails along Bodie’s cock and it fluttered in response. Bodie just purred at Doyle’s touch as he lowered his head and took the solid warmth of Bodie’s hard cock in to his mouth.

“Ohhh Ray!” Bodie gasped and wound his fingers into Doyle’s hair. Bodie’d been on the end of quite a few blow jobs in his life, some good; some down right dreadful not one like the Golli’s. God that man could blow your mind without too much effort. Bodie unwound his fingers from Doyle’s hair and grabbed handfuls of the sheet to try to stop him from coming too soon but it was a loosing battle and with a with a loud “oh my God” he came, flooding Doyle’s mouth and collapsed back on the bed in an exhausted heap. His heart going nineteen to the dozen.

Doyle grinned at him with a self satisfied smirk. “That better?” he asked as Bodie tried to control his madly beating heart. “Huh?” he asked confused. “You were itching to work of some of that aggression, was wondering if that was better” Doyle asked licking his lips and Bodie grinned. “Yer much, ta Sunshine. Give me a minute or so and I’ll repay the favour” And he did to both their satisfaction.


End file.
